Two
by sparknotthefire
Summary: Two species. Two sisters. Two brothers. Two destinies. I don't own Naruto or Twilight. Unbetaed and first story.


**Chapter One**

 _Japan 1750_

"Naruto." Kushina weakly smiled as she looked down at her tiny new-born son. Kushina cradling him to her bosom with what little strength she had left and savouring this one moment she had with him before she died. "He's perfect isn't he?" Kushina asked her husband whose marble arms were wrapped around her as he lay next to her on the bed she had just given birth in also admiring the little bundle in her arms.

"Yes he is." Carlisle agreed. His golden eyes shining with pride, happiness, joy and love as he looked down at the miracle baby in his wife's arms; Naruto. Their perfect son.

"He'll grow up to look just like you Carlisle." Kushina commented happily. Her hand running gently through her son's hair that was the same blond as her husband's. The single feature one of many that Naruto had inherited from his father.

"Like us." Carlisle corrected. His eyes focused on the whisker marks that marred his son's cheeks. The faint lines clearly having been inherited from his kitsune mother. Naruto a perfect concoction of two of them in Carlisle's eyes. "He'll have your fiery temper and verbal tick." Carlisle went on listing some of Kushina's traits that he loved and hoped their son inherited.

"And your smarts and smile." Kushina listed her own with a faint smile on her lips that immediately vanished as a jolt of pain shot through her. The jolt reminding Kushina of her predicament and her looming fate. Kushina able to fight off the pain but not the tears that stung at her eyes as she looked at her baby that she wouldn't be able to see grow up.

"Carlisle." Kushina choked out to her husband who had sensed her distress and moved to comfort her. "Promise me something." Kushina pleaded with Carlisle looking at him with wet violet eyes. Guilt filling Carlisle as he looked back at his exhausted crying wife. He had done this to her. He had failed to find a way to save her now their son would grow up motherless and the woman he loved would be robbed of a chance at motherhood. Carlisle in that moment wishing his venom had worked, wishing kitsune weren't immune to it, that way Kushina wouldn't die. She would live and the two of them would raise their son and have eternity together. But alas that wasn't the case. Kitsune were immune and as a result there was nothing Carlisle could do but helplessly watch as the woman he loved slowly died before him from the wounds she had sustained giving birth to their son.

"Anything." Carlisle told Kushina ready to grant her the whole world and beyond like he always was.

"Promise me you'll let him know that I wanted to be there for him. That I loved him and wanted to watch him grow, wanted to be his mother. Please Carlisle promise me that you'll let Naruto know this." Kushina begged needing to know her son would know how much she wanted to be there for him and how much she loved him.

"Of course I promise." Carlisle immediately vowed, laying a cold kiss on Kushina's forehead who in his opinion was making an unnecessary request. Of course their son would know all those things along with so many others. Naruto would never once doubt his mother's love, Carlisle would ensure it. "Kushina. Naruto will know that and so much more. He'll know how much his stubborn beautiful mother loved him. How much he was the most precious thing in her world." Carlisle promised eliciting a happy smile from Kushina who now knew though her son wouldn't know her he would know her love. Her husband's promise guaranteed it.

"Thank you." Kushina softly whispered gratitude radiating from her voice. Kushina placing a gentle kiss on her husband's marble lips after she did. The intimate gestured a way for her to convey just how grateful she was to her husband and how much she loved him and hated leaving him just like she hated leaving their son. The two of them remaining silent after they parted as they watched Naruto's peaceful sleeping face. Kushina's already weak heartbeat gradually weakening as they did. The vital organ eventually giving its final thump. Kushina dying peacefully with her precious baby in her arms. Her final words; _'I love you…..Naruto-chan.'_

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Forks Washington 2004_

"Izzy! Izzy! Wake up!" Mary Alice Swan tried shaking her sleeping sister awake. Who let out a tired groan but otherwise remained unresponsive just like the previous seven times she had tried to wake her up that morning. "Isabella Marie I'm five seconds from pouring a bucket of freezing cold water on you. Now wake up!" Alice warned only half serious. Her half empty words however thankfully doing the trick.

"Al its _5.30_ in the morning." Bella tiredly groaned complaining. The younger Swan sister having actually checked the time on her bedside digital alarm clock and seen that it was indeed 5.30. Well 5.27 but close enough. "Now let me sleep." Bella desperately pleaded, throwing her covers over her head in a feeble attempt to get Alice to leave her alone so she could sleep. Bella in that moment regretting her decision to not accept Charlie's offer to take the guest room like he offered her when she told him they were coming to stay with him in Forks. Bella instead insisting at the time that it was okay for her and Alice to share a room like they had always done their whole lives.

' _Great going Bella,'_ Bella sarcastically patted herself on the back as she tried going back to sleep. Alice's looming presence over her and the loud sound of her impatient foot tapping preventing that.

"I'm up!" An exasperated Bella yelled no longer able to endure the sound of her sister's tapping after a couple minutes of trying to. Bella throwing her covers off her face so she could glare at Alice who simply smiled back triumphantly in return. "What do you want?" Bella asked annoyed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as a tired yawn escaped her. Bella not bothering to hide just how pissed off she felt from her harsh tone.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Missy." Alice told Bella whose glare only intensified. "Today is _the_ day and you're going to thank me later for waking you up in time to get ready!" Alice said excitedly. Her tiny form dancing across the room towards the small closet the two sisters shared. Alice throwing its doors open and rampaging through it as she purposely searched it for outfits for the two of them to wear.

"What day Al?" Bella feigned confusion in an attempt to escape the Bella Barbie session she was about to get but only earning a 'really look' from Alice instead, who saw right through her. Bella's acting and lying skills having never been up to par.

"Don't pretend you don't know Izzy." Alice who continued tearing through their closet said. "You know as well as I do what today is. It's _the_ day and pretending to not know won't change that or the fact that you need to look _hot_ today! Here try this." Alice instructed Bella. Her tiny hands grabbing the expensive blue blouse Bella got from an aunt last Christmas and throwing it right into Bella's face.

"Alice I haven't even showered yet." Bella protested deciding to stop her fake confusion act since it wasn't working. Bella removing the blouse from her face and looking down at it. "You can't be serious Al. I can't wear this to school!" Bella refusing to wear the expensive blouse in her hands told her sister. The ridiculously expensive article of clothing something she definitely couldn't wear to school. To meet the president, yes. But for her first day at Forks High School, no.

"Of course you can Izzy," Alice brushed away her sister's protests. A smirk forming on her face as the piece or rather pieces of clothing she was looking for came into view. "Blue is his favourite colour remember." Alice added smirking as she grabbed a pair of blue racy underwear that had come into her line of sight and threw it also into Bella's face.

"No. I am _definitely_ not wearing these." Bella firmly objected. A large scarlet blush covering her entire face as she looked down at the flimsy undergarments her sister wanted her to wear. They were definitely something a girl like her couldn't ever wear in their right mind. The two lacy bits of clothing belonged on some supermodel's perfect body who was advertising underwear on some billboard not hers. "Alice these clothes aren't me. If Edward's going to fall in love with me then he should fall in love with the real me right?" Quoting some cheesy chick flick she had watched with Alice and Renee, Bella put into words how she felt. If Edward Cullen was her soul mate like Alice had seen in her dreams then surely he would fall in love with the real her. The hoodie and jeans wearing plain her. Not the expensive blouse she got for Christmas and racy underwear fake her.

"Oh come on Izzy! You're just wearing a nicer outfit that those rags you usually wear not getting a boob job. You'll still be the real you."

"My clothes aren't rags Alice thank you very much!" Bella disputed. Her clothes weren't rags but Alice clearly didn't believe that. The sceptical look she shot her way after her statement telling Bella that. Bella choosing not to argue since they had had this argument so many times before, ignored it. "And an expensive blouse and ridiculous underwear isn't the real me. I'm not wearing them." Bella went on putting her foot down and holding out the clothes for Alice to take back. She wouldn't wear them. No matter how much Alice tried to get her to she wouldn't. Alice seeing her sister's resolve sighed and moved forward to take them.

"Okay! Alright! You win, we'll compromise." Alice conceded as she reached Bella. An idea having formed in her mind. "You don't have to wear the blouse." Alice told Bella executing her idea. "You just have to wear the underwear." Alice grabbing the blouse only finished.

"No." Bella immediately refused with a sharp shake of her head. Bella pushing the underwear she held in her left hand into Alice's right so she could take it too.

"But sexy underwear brings you confidence!" Alice quoted one of the many fashion magazines she read as she tried both persuading Bella and getting her to take back the underwear that was now in her hand. Bella however remaining unmoving.

"No Al! I meant what I said I'm not wearing any of them period!" Bella's resistance held steadfast. Not even the pleading pout Alice was trying to use on her caused it waver. "They aren't me and we both know confidence is absolutely the last thing they will bring me if I wear them." Bella knowing this to be the truth furthered. If she did wear the lacy set Alice was so insistent on her shy nature would leave as nothing but a blubbering blushing mess all day or at least more than she already was.

"Fine we'll find you a sports bra." Alice sighed defeated. The older Swan sister turning to return to the closet but pausing as a mischievous thought entered her mind. "But it will definitely be blue." Alice voiced that thought to Bella, winking back at her over her shoulder before continuing towards the closet. Bella naturally blushing as her mind drew all sorts of crazy conclusions as to why her sister was so insistent on her wearing underwear that was the same colour as Edward's favourite. The foremost one was that he was going to see it but Bella's insecurities quickly crushed that one.

' _There is no way you would get that far with a guy like Edward, Bella. Yet alone kiss him.'_ Bella told herself thinking realistically. Ever since they were twelve and Alice had the first dream of Naruto, Edward and them Bella wanted to believe her. She wanted to believe that there were these two perfect guys out there that Alice had seen, who were destined to fall in love with them. Alice's dreams had never once been wrong before then so they wouldn't be wrong now right? Bella had tried telling herself then. But listening to Alice go on and on that morning five years ago describing Naruto and Edward in detail Bella's insecurities got the best of her as she listened to her sister describe these two perfect guys. There was no way she plain Isabella Marie would get one of them, Alice's dreams had to be wrong just this once Bella had concluded when her sister had finished.

Bella not voicing her thoughts to Alice out of fear she would find some way to convince her that they were true which would mean Bella would wait hoping for the moment to come and when it inevitably didn't Bella's heart would be broken and she would feel like a fool for allowing herself to believe. Bella couldn't go through that she refused to let herself do so. So that morning Bella promised herself to never believe.

As the months and years went by however and Alice's dreams of the two became more frequent, Bella bit by bit began to allow herself to believe that maybe it was possible. As listened each morning to Alice describe Edward and Naruto and the future the two of them share with them, Bella lost more of her resolve to not believe until one fateful morning it was gone. Gone and replaced with the hope that maybe one day in some crazy future that defiled all laws of nature a guy like Edward Cullen might fall for a girl like her. This hope growing as time went on and Alice shared more and more with her.

That hope however being crushed one fateful afternoon when Alice excitedly jumped on her bed and said she had something to show her. Bella wanting to know what had her sister all excited cautiously asked what but Alice didn't answer instead she placed a sketch pad on her lap. Bella having seen hundreds of Alice's pictures wasn't prepared for what she saw when she opened the pad. Unlike all of Alice's sketches that were mostly of fashion designs or other random stuff the one Bella looked at that afternoon was different.

It was of two of the most perfect male specimens she had ever seen. The one on the right Bella immediately recognised as Naruto. He's untamed haired and whisker marks were just how she imagined them from Alice's detailed descriptions. His slit pulps added to these two features gave him a feral rugged look that made him look like a real life sexy blond Tarzan. Next to Tarzan was a man Bella just as fast as she recognised Naruto or if not faster, recognised as Edward. Unlike Naruto who looked like a sexy savage, Edward looked…..beautiful. That was the only word she could use to describe him. Beautiful and gorgeous. His face and features looked like they had been carved from the finest marble by the hands of hundreds of the most talented sculptors. He was an Adonis. Perfect, unblemished and beautiful like a Greek god.

Seeing Edward's flawless image that day had left Bella in tears. Staring at him Bella realised she had been a fool. There was no way on Earth that she Isabella Marie got Edward Cullen and what hurt more that afternoon was that as she looked at Edward, Bella realised that a large part of her had grown to care for him. Hearing her sister describe him and talk about them together in the future had led to her caring for him and wishing that he would one day return her feelings for him like Alice said but seeing Edward's perfect face that afternoon she knew he wouldn't, how could he? He could have any girl so why would he pick plain her.

Alice knowing Bella better than she knew herself had tried reassuring her after sensing her distress and knowing the reason behind it without Bella telling her. No matter what Alice said or tried however Bella remained unconvinced and heartbroken the weeks that followed. Eventually Bella decided to fake it so Alice would stop worrying and stop trying to convince her. Just like she had earlier this morning Bella faked her belief that Edward and her were destined to be together. She smiled when she needed to. Acted happy when the time called for it so Alice would stop worrying about her and instead focus on getting Naruto. Bella wasn't blind nor stupid she knew that Alice cared deeply for Tarzan even if the two hadn't meet yet. Their situation was just like hers and Edward's but unlike hers and Edward's, Alice had the beauty to win a guy like Naruto's affection and her worrying about Bella would hinder that which is something Bella wouldn't do to her sister. So for Alice's sake she would fake it.

"I'm going to take a shower." Bella announced getting out of bed. Alice who was waist deep in their closet muffled something back in acknowledgement. Bella in that moment grateful her sister was too busy searching for outfits to have her attention focused on her. Lying to Alice was hard both guilt wise and acting wise. Bella often wondered if Alice saw through her charade and decided to simply say nothing. Knowing Alice and how perceptive she was, Bella knew that was likely the case. However if it was or wasn't didn't matter Bella would keep up her act. She loved Alice and refused to rob her of a chance at love.

 **-LineBreak-**

 _The Cullen Residence_

"Morning guys." Walking into the kitchen at 7.03 Naruto greeted his family. Well his father and Esme at least the rest were upstairs. Edward listening to the classical tunes playing softly from his stereo in his room. Emmett and Rosalie doing what Emmett and Rosalie did best in their shower.

"Morning son."

"Morning Naruto."

Carlisle and Esme greeted their son/stepson respectively. Carlisle looking up briefly from the old medical journal he found earlier and slightly nodding at Naruto before returning to its pages. Esme moving forward and grabbing the pan Naruto was about to reach for before he could.

"Here let me." Esme warmly offered. A small appreciative smile forming on Naruto's lips as he nodded his thanks and let her. Naruto reaching for a large mug instead and filling it to the brim with strong black coffee. Naruto moving to sit with his dad at the kitchen table after he did. The hot beverage he held slowly disappearing into his mouth as he waited for Esme to finish. The caffeine rich liquid Naruto's favourite way of waking up in the morning after a hot shower. The combo of the two and a large breakfast leaving him energised to take on the day.

"Eggs and bacon?" Esme asked her stepson with a knowing smile. The Cullen matriarch moving to the fridge to retrieve the ingredients for the combo before Naruto even answered since she already knew what his answer would be.

"Yeah, eggs and bacon." Naruto for some reason feeling embarrassed by the predictability of his tastes confirmed sheepishly. "And Esme could you make it a mountain, I didn't get to hunt last night so I need a little extra." Naruto requested. The burning in the back of his throat having increased his already large appetite considerably this morning.

"When is it never a mountain son?" Carlisle asked smirking. His remark earning a giggle from Esme who was elbow deep in the fridge as she reached for a couple dozen eggs and three packets of bacon. Esme deciding that she needed to go shopping later today as she did. The half stocked fridge before her would soon no doubt be empty with Naruto's large appetite.

"Hey! Hyper half kitsune metabolism here remember! I'm allowed to have a mountain of food with how many calories I burn a second dattebayo!" Naruto protested. A scowl forming on his face as he cursed his verbal tick that had chosen to come out now of all times; the early morning. One of the two times during the day that his whole family was ever all present at home. The five of them much to Naruto's dismay breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. Weirdly enough even Rosalie and Emmett who were in the middle of shower sex.

"Haha dattebayo hahahah t-haha-that never gets hahaha old!" Naruto picked up Emmett's amused voice with his vampire hearing. Naruto's scowl deepening as he heard this. So many years had passed since they first heard his verbal tick and his family still thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world. The thought not only upset Naruto it made him angry. Dattebayo wasn't even that funny in fact it wasn't funny at all.

"Okay everyone that's enough." Naruto deciding he had had enough said. "Don't make me use illusions to get you to shut up." Naruto went on threateningly. The whole house much to his pleasure immediately falling into a quiet silence after he did. Naruto in that moment grateful to be part kitsune. The limited illusion casting abilities granted to him by that half of him though not as powerful as the other two (negative intent sensing and limited self-cloning) did at times come in handy. Enjoying the quiet in the house Naruto now more than ever appreciated that.

However looking at the humoured looks painted across his dad's and Esme's expressions, Naruto wished he also had the ability to change the look on people's faces. The utterly amused looks the two were shooting his way were just as bad or if not worse than their laughter.

"So dad have you heard the two Swan girls are moving back to Forks?" Naruto in an attempt to get everyone's minds away from thoughts of his verbal tick broke the silence in the house as he questioned his father.

"I heard." Carlisle replied not surprising Naruto at all. Forks was a tiny town and nothing ever happened here. So when something did like two new people moving here or rather moving back, the whole town came alive with gossip. From the parents dropping off their kids at kindergarten to the nurses and doctors on the night shift, everyone spoke of it. Which is why hearing his father had heard wasn't surprising at all. "Why do you ask son? Besides trying to get everyone minds away from your verbal tick of course."

"No reason." Naruto choosing to ignore the last part of what his father said and the smirk on his face when he said it truthfully shrugged taking another sip of his coffee. His mug nearly empty which meant he needed a refill which he of course got up to get. "Just that everyone keeps talking about them and I'm curious if that's for reasons other than that they are new in town." Naruto having filled his mug added as he returned to his spot next to Carlisle.

"Well they are the chief's daughters." Carlisle pointed out voicing the obvious.

"I know that dad. Everyone does." Bella and Alice's parentage was as well-known as their return. How could it not be with the way Charlie Swan had been bragging about them and telling everyone how happy he was that they were returning. Naruto himself having endured the moustached man's bragging just last week with Esme for thirty-nine whole minutes when the two of them bumped into him at the hospital while they were visiting Carlisle. "Besides that is there anything else?"

"I heard something about Alice." Esme before Carlisle could answer spoke up. Her words gaining her the two men who were with her in the kitchen's attention along with the rest of the family upstairs who were curiously listening in. "Alice apparently was adopted after her parents were killed." Esme repeated the bit of gossip she had overheard a couple days ago when she went shopping at the hardware store to retrieve a few supplies to repair the wall the boys had damaged during one of their scuffles.

"She was?" Naruto whose curiosity was perked, along with the rest of the family's asked Esme. Esme's sad murmur of confirmation perking it further. Alice's adoption was something their supernatural hearing hadn't picked up. It was news to all of them even the mind reading Edward who until now hadn't picked it up from anyone's thoughts which meant only a few people knew about it.

"From what I heard it happened when she was only three months old. The poor thing lost her parents before she could even remember them." Esme whose eyes stung from the venom that had pooled in them elaborated. Her voice thick with emotion. What she had heard about Alice Naruto realised having stirred old feelings about her own son. The sad look on her face making him also realise why he had so readily accepted Esme all those years ago. Yes she made his father happy but something else that day in 1921 Ashland Wisconsin compelled him to return Esme's motherly hug that she gave him when she woke up after being turned. At the time Naruto didn't know what but now looking at her gloomy face that told him she would be crying if she could for not only her son but for Alice's parents and the loss Alice suffered too, Naruto realised it was Esme's unique ability to care so deeply for everything and anything.

"Did you hear how it happened?" Carlisle asked his wife soberly. His seat long forgotten as he quickly stood from it and moved over to where Esme stood cooking. Carlisle placing his hand on her back soothingly in effort to comfort her. Esme's face losing some of its melancholy at the action. A worried look forming on it as she parted her lips to answer.

"Animal attack."

The two words springing from Esme lips as she revealed what it was, Rosalie along with Emmett and Edward appearing in the room the second they did. The three of them sharing the same vexed look that had formed on both Carlisle and Naruto's face after they heard what it was.

"Vampire." Naruto voiced aloud the conclusion the five of them had come to that had them all so vexed. The conclusion also shared by Esme who thought the same thing when she first heard the story.

"Possibly." Carlisle agreed his mind reeling like everyone else's in the room as he processed everything. "We weren't in the area at the time so it's possible someone else was. Or it's possible it was just an animal." Carlisle added reminding Naruto along with everyone else in his family of the other possibility which they shouldn't be too quick to dismiss since it was just as likely or if not more than the other.

"Dad. Do you think the Quileute know?" Naruto asked his father, thinking of the implications of what would happen if the La Push tribe did know and suspected one of them. Though they didn't have any shifters at the time to Naruto's knowledge this incident that happened years ago could cause tension between them and his family to rise which Naruto would rather avoid. With his cloning ability alongside the strength difference between vampires and shifters Naruto knew in the event of an all-out fight his family hands down would win. But the victory would be a sour one, for it would come at the cost of bloodshed which he hated.

"I doubt it son. If they did they would have come here and accused us when we first returned." Looking to Edward for confirmation Carlisle assumed.

"When we met with Billy Black and the tribe elders I didn't hear anything in their thoughts to indicate they did." Edward referring to the meeting they had on the treaty line when they first returned told his family, confirming Carlisle's assumption.

"But now that Alice has returned those _mutts_ might find out." Rosalie gritted out. Her need to ensure her family's safety prompting her anger to rise that she directed at the Quileute, who in her opinion were better dealt with now and killed before they tried to kill one of them for something they didn't do.

"We can't do that Rosalie." Naruto who could sense negative intent said sensing Rosalie's. Though he wasn't a mind reader like Edward it didn't take a genius to know what Rosalie was thinking or who her negative intent was aimed at.

"And why not Naruto?!" Rosalie angrily snapped. Her fellow blond remaining calm as he gave her a 'seriously look'. Surely Rosalie in her all wanting to protect the family spirit would see that them massacring an entire tribe would put them in more danger than leaving the Quileute alone, Naruto thought. The slight head shake he received from Edward telling him Rosalie in fact didn't. "We've put up with them and their retched scent for too bloody long! And sooner or later they are going to become a threat to us! I say we stop putting up with them today and kill them all!"

"Rosalie!" Esme horrified by the words she had just heard gasped the instant she heard them. Her wide eyes staring at her only daughter with an appalled look in them. Rosalie not wanting to face the sickened look from a woman she saw as a mother turned away. Her pride however keeping her chin held high and preventing any shame she might have felt from showing on her perfect face.

"We are not murdering the Quileute or anyone else Rosalie." Carlisle said firmly in his Cullen patriarch voice. His words intended to both reassure Esme and shut down Rosalie's crazy way of thinking. "We are not mindless murders who take lives on a whim. We only do so as a last resort in a dire situation to protect the family."

"This is a dire situation Carlisle." Rosalie huffed before storming out the room. Emmett shooting each of them an apologetic look before he followed her.

"So dad what are we going to do?" Naruto asked after the two left. Though he didn't agree with Rosalie he knew they couldn't sit on their hands and do nothing.

"For now nothing." Carlisle replied immediately earning a disapproving frown from Naruto. Naruto hearing that his father wanted to do the opposite of what he thought they should do opened his mouth to object. Carlisle however not giving him the chance to as he went on and elaborated so Naruto could understand what he meant. "The four of you have school and I have work. We don't have time now to discuss it. Tonight however we do and we can decide what to do then. Until then nothing." Naruto pleased with this nodded and turned to look at Esme as an idea formed in his head.

"Esme. If you would like I could leave a couple clones in case." Naruto offered. He had the ability to make a maximum of nine clones that shared his strength and were just as durable as him. Leaving three or four behind would ensure Esme's safety in the event the Quileute tried something. Though it was unlikely Naruto knew it was better to be safe than sorry. Out of all of them Esme was the most vulnerable. She spent her days alone in this isolated area of Forks which made her the perfect target. Naruto would rather not risk anything happening to her and judging from the appreciative looks his father and Edward sent him neither would they.

"Thank you Naruto I would like that." Esme smiling appreciatively accepted her stepson's offer touched by his concern. Though the precaution was probably unnecessary she would enjoy the company and besides her refusal was something she knew neither Naruto nor Carlisle would accept, both men were fiercely protective of her.

 **-LineBreak-**

"I got it! A psychic! We could get a psychic to contact them and ask how it happened!" Emmett suggested looking at Rosalie, Edward, Esme and Naruto as he waited for their opinions. It had been ten minutes since Rosalie stormed out, seven since Carlisle left for work and now Rosalie and Emmett found themselves back in the kitchen with Edward, Naruto and Esme. The five of them bouncing around ideas on how to prove it was a vampire attack that killed Alice's parents. Well mostly Emmett the others listening and occasionally commenting.

"Well that's actually half decent." Naruto commented drily pausing from his breakfast that Esme had finished cooking. "Better than time travel and raising the dead." Naruto added to his assessment. The mention of Emmett's ridiculous previous two suggestions sending a wave of amusement through the room. That effected everyone even the previously angry Rosalie whose lips twitched slightly at Naruto's words.

"Hey!" Emmett moving to defend himself yelled in protest. "Time travel and raising the dead were decent ideas!" Emmett defended himself.

"How so Emmett?" Rosalie asked her husband turning around and taking a different position in his lap so she could glare at him. At times like this when he was being an oversized idiot she often wondered why she loved him.

"Babe if werewolves and vampires are real why can't time travel and raising the dead?" Emmett argued. To his credit his argument did make sense and Rosalie softened as she in that moment remembered one of the reasons she loved Emmett; he always surprised her.

"What about autopsy reports?" Esme deciding to suggest something plausible suggested from her position at the sink where she was washing the dishes she used to cook Naruto's breakfast.

"Autopsy reports." Emmett repeated liking the idea. "Now why didn't I think of that?!"

"Because you're Emmett." Both Naruto and Edward offhandedly answered at the same time stating the obvious.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Emmett asked offended. Neither Edward nor Naruto answering him. The latter finishing his breakfast instead whilst the former thought of Esme's suggestion.

"Esme I don't think the coroner did autopsy reports for animal attacks seventeen years ago." Edward using his medical knowledge gave his best insight. "Forks is a small town I doubt the coroner does them now."

"Well there goes the best suggestion we had. Trust Edward to always be the one to destroy the best thing of any situation." Rosalie commented. Edward glaring at her but otherwise remaining silent.

"Rose. Edward was just sharing what he knew." Esme always the peacemaker and not wanting her children bad mouthing each other defended her second eldest.

"How to be a prude for dummies." Emmett unable to resist joked.

"That would definitely be a best seller." Rosalie smirked at her husband. "Alongside how to be a century old virgin." Rosalie added earning a chuckle from Emmett and Naruto. Naruto nearly choking on his food.

"Burn Eddie!" Emmett now even with Edward for the 'because you're Emmett' comment told his brother who left the room to go brood somewhere. Now all that was left was Naruto. Setting his sights on him Emmett went on. "Babe I think you left out one other great author in this house."

"Who?" Rosalie knowing what her husband was doing decided to play along. Her perfect acting skills coming into play when she asked the question with such convincing confusion that everyone thought she didn't know who Emmett was referring.

"Virgin Two over there." Emmett grinning pointed at Naruto. "Unlike Eddie his 'how to be a virgin' will be a true guide. Sheesh over two and half centuries I don't know how you do it bro."

"And neither do I Emmett because I'm not a virgin." Naruto reminding himself to keep calm and keep his temper in check since him overly reacting is what Emmett wanted told him as calmly as he could between gritted teeth. "I lost my virginity before you were even born." Naruto truthfully told his brother. Hinata his first love had been the first woman he had been with. But Emmett didn't know that because she was too painful a subject to talk about. However the years after her tragic death Naruto had been able to somewhat move on since that's what Hinata would have wanted and there had been a few other women who Emmett knew about so where this he was a virgin idea came from Naruto didn't know but it needed to stop.

"Whatever you say bro." Emmett shrugging his shoulders in a manner that said he didn't believe a word Naruto said told his half kitsune brother pissing him off. "So babe." Emmett deciding that teasing his brothers had become too boring turned his attention to his wife. "We still have a bit of time left before we have to go to school. What do you say about pulling a quick one in Eddie's Volvo before the two virgins join us?" Emmett suggested suggestively. His thick eyebrow arching up and down at Rosalie who smirked at him actually considering the idea.

"Emmett if you dare do that in my car I will kill you!" Edward angrily barked at Emmett from upstairs. The large vampire's statement not sitting well with him since he could read both Rosalie and Emmett's minds that told him the two were seriously considering it. Emmett shooting a smirk in the direction Edward's voice came from before him and Rosalie both quickly shot out their seat and ran in the direction of the garage. Edward storming down the stairs immediately to stop them. The duo having already reached his car and were now making out in it.

"They aren't really going to do that are they?" Esme asked Naruto worried after her three children left. Esme glancing in the direction they went concerned that things would escalate if Rosalie and Emmett did what the latter suggested they do.

"Maybe." Naruto answered without bothering to really thinking about it. Naruto not caring about the first part of what Emmett said. What he cared about was the second. He was NOT a virgin why couldn't Emmett get that. "Emmett you bastard I know you can hear me! I'M NOT A VIRGIN! I'M NOT A PRUDE LIKE EDWARD! I HAVE BEEN WITH A WOMAN! MORE THAN ONE ACTUALLY UNLIKE YOU! SO BETWEEN US EMMETT YOU ARE THE VIRGIN NOT ME! NOW STOP SAYING I AM DATTEBAYO!" Naruto ranted glaring in the direction of the garage. Emmett's amused chuckles the only reply he got.

"Dattebayo that just never gets old. Like Naruto's virginity its funniness remains constant." Naruto heard Emmett say between laughs. Naruto's eye twitching irritably as a result.

' _I'm going to kill him.'_ Naruto thought angrily his breakfast long forgotten along with Esme's presence, his coffee and everything else. The only thing that mattered to Naruto was hurting Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen which Naruto stalked out the kitchen to do.

"Ahh! Naruto please stop I was just joking!" Emmett's loud pleading screams reached Esme's ears as she cleared and cleaned Naruto's plates. Esme briefly pausing as she wondered if she should perhaps interfere. The thought leaving her as fast as it came as she decided against it. Boys would be boys and it was best to leave them to work things out between them in their own primitive testosterone driven way.

"Owww! Naruto that's a crowbar you can't use that on my head!"

"Yes I can dattebayo!"

"Hahaha dattebayo that nev-OWWWWW MY ARM! YOU RIPPED OFF MY ARM YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!"

Or maybe not.

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Swan Residence_

"Mary Alice Swan what in God's name are you wearing?!" A shocked Charlie asked his daughter as she came into the kitchen where he stood drinking coffee.

"Morning dad!" Alice giggled at her father's astonished expression. The effect her outfit had on him pleasing Alice who skipping over and gave him a good morning hug. The embrace a ritual the two use to have before he and Renee split up. "And to answer your question I'm wearing a dress and a pair of heels dad. Don't tell you are too old school to recognise what these are?" Alice teased Charlie. Separating from him and giving him a twirl so he could better see her outfit.

"I know what they are Al." Charlie reassured pointedly. Did his daughter really think he was that old school that he didn't recognise what a dress and pair of shoes was? Maybe he needed to join that 'Facesite' internet thingy kids these days were always going on about so he could show his daughters just how hip he was. "What I mean is why are you wearing them to your first day of school? You look a little overdressed Al." Charlie clarified. His use of the words 'a little' the understatement of the year. Alice was very overdressed.

"Morning Cha-dad." Bella greeted her father as she came through the kitchen door. Her greeting robbing Alice of the chance to defend herself.

"Mor-Bells you too!" A stunned Charlie exclaimed as he turned to look at his other daughter. Bella unlike Alice wasn't in a pair of heels and a dress, no. She was in her simple trademark hoodie and jeans combo but the little makeup she wore and her fancy hairdo had the same effect as the heels and dress did on Alice they made Bella look like she was going to some fancy dinner instead of school.

"Yes dad Izzy too! We both wanted to look good for our first day of school." Alice explained before Bella could respond.

"Look good." Charlie repeated suspiciously the wheels turning in his head. "There isn't some boy is there? That isn't the reason you two came here and why you're all dressed up?" Charlie questioned glancing between the two with his now narrowed eyes. Charlie praying to God he was wrong as he waited for one of them to answer. If there was a boy Charlie would have to break his oath to only use his firearm to serve and protect. If some guy or guys were the reason his daughters were all dressed up Charlie would commit murder tonight, consequences be damned he had to protect his girls.

"No dad, no! Of course there's no boy! Izzy and I are only seventeen and we're not interested in that yet." Alice the better liar between the two quickly reassured. "We wanted to come here because we love you dad." Alice added truthfully. Though wanting to let Renee spend more time with Phil and wanting to go to the same school as Naruto and Edward were two of the three reason they moved here. The third was Charlie. Alice and Bella loved him and wanted to spend more time with him.

"Good." Charlie nodded. The Police Chief relaxing as he thought of Alice's words. There was no boy so his worries were for nought. However that didn't mean Alice wasn't lying to him like most teenage daughters would but being the sensible father he was Charlie chose not to interrogate her instead he settled for setting some ground rules and painting a clear picture of what would happen if there was a boy. "Because if there was a boy I would have to kill him." Charlie told his daughters seriously using the best threatening voice he had that he used on suspects and his deputies. "You two are too young and as long as you live under this roof no dating until your both forty. That means on Bells' fortieth." Charlie went on laying down some dating ground rules. Whether his daughters followed them was highly unlikely but a father could hope right.

"Forty really dad! Isn't that like the time we hit menopause?" Alice asked Charlie with a devilish look in her eyes. Alice knowing that talk of anything menstrual cycle related would get him to drop the topic. Alice shooting a mischievous wink at Bella who just shook her head in return. The small amused smile playing on her lips telling Alice she wasn't as disapproving as she liked to seem.

"Fine thirty." Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably as he pulled at his collar that was suddenly too tight for some reason. Alice giggling as she saw the fruits of her plan. The action eliciting a laugh from Bella also who had to admit the uncomfortable look on their father's face was funny. "I have to get to work." Charlie suddenly announced needing to leave the room before more talk of this uncomfortable topic continued. "Alice honey wear some flat shoes it's Forks and the ground here is rarely dry." Charlie pleaded with his daughter as he grabbed his keys. The need to ensure her safety outweighing his discomfort.

"I will dad," Alice begrudging promised seeing her father's point. In her excitement to get ready this morning and look good for Naruto she had forgotten one crucial thing. This was Forks not Phoenix. Forks was the land that only got sunshine when horses became purple and pink unicorns. It never happened. It always rained here which meant that unless Alice wanted a twisted ankle or two she would need to wear some flats.

"I will see you kids after school." Charlie waved goodbye to his daughters. The Police Chief satisfied Alice had gotten his message.

"Bye Dad!" Both Bella and Alice returned. Alice having always been a daddy's girl running over and hugging him before he could leave. Charlie of course returning it. The two separating and turning to look at Bella as they wondered if she would second the gesture. Bella not wanting to be the bad daughter stepping forward and awkwardly stopping in front of Charlie. The two unsure of what to do as they looked at each other waiting for the other to initiate the hug.

"Geez guys it's just a hug." Alice who couldn't help but giggle at the super awkward display before her reminded. Alice's giggles growing as she watched the wretched excuse of an embrace that followed it as Bella and Charlie tried to hug.

"I'm glad you found that funny." Bella lightly scolded her still giggling sister after their dad left.

"I did." An unashamed Alice admitted her giggles subsiding. "Who knew two people hugging could be _so_ awkward." Alice went on as she grabbed two granola bars and offered one to Bella who huffed at her statement but accepted the bar anyway.

"So who is driving?" Bella asked as she chewed on the bit of granola bar she had nibbled off. Back in Phoenix the two never had a car but they shared Renee's. Each morning before school their mom would let one of them drive. Usually Renee would pick who between the two of them. Now however things had changed. They had a car but no Renee to pick its driver so who drove would have to be decided between themselves.

"You drive." Alice immediately responded the question a no brainer. "That truck is probably going to break down before we even get to school and as the driver it's your responsibility to get help if it does." Alice explained answering Bella's unasked question of why she was so readily letting her drive. "Besides if all goes according to plan this time next week we won't be driving ourselves to school so I might as well get use to not driving." Alice smirked at her sister, her mind wondering to the metallic orange Range Rover Naruto owned that Alice had seen in her dreams of him. In them she saw her and Naruto doing some non-PG rated things in the backseat that Charlie would definitely not approve of but Renee would.

"You heard Charlie Al no boys until we're thirty remember." Bella reminded her sister doubting that their dad would let either of them catch a ride to school with some boys. Or rather Alice catch a ride with a boy Bella corrected herself since she knew it would only be her gaining a boy in her life.

"We'll deal with dad when the time comes." Alice shrugged off Bella's reminder like it was nothing. "For now let's worry about getting our asses to school." Alice said grabbing Bella and dragging her upstairs so the two could get their things and head off to school. Today was a day the two of them couldn't be late for. It was a day she had been waiting five years for since the day she first dreamt of the handsome blue eyed teen with whisker marks on his face and Alice would be damned if anything kept her from it. Especially some penal action from the school principal because the two of them were late.


End file.
